Ready To Become A Mother
I just keep of thinking about it, every time days just fly by How big of a road I walked to end up here where I am today Only a couple of years ago, I was still with you at Grand Pangolin Arms Now we´re on a little home of our own at Bunnyburrow for the rest of our married lives We spend the cold evenings together by the fireside, holding paws And every Sunday morning, you wake up to the delicious smell of my blueberry pancakes Throughout it all, my life with Nick has been so wonderful Never before in Zootopia had there been a relationship so strong and meaningful Not just simple attraction, but something true and unique A friendship turned into romance, fueled by a love as strong as anyone can imagine Not many could´ve expected a fox to be so sweet, gentle and warm You yourself like to consider us the beauty and the beast of the animal kingdom From baths to beds, Nick and I share everything that we have The greatest years of joy have just started as I became your wife But even now, a new change will happen in our lives soon For I´m now pregnant, waiting for my child to be born My belly has gotten big already as few of the months have passed You think I look cute with it, although you also say I was always quite well rounded Waiting feels like an eternity, can´t wait for the day to come When Nick and I have our first baby to call our own As an interspecies offspring, our child will certainly be one of a kind But still dear and perfect to both me and my husband I like to imagine with you about what he or she will look like Wonder which traits the child will inherit from you and me Whether fox, rabbit, prey, predator, boy or girl I´ll love and protect my little angel In a family full of younger siblings, I already have some experience with kids With me as the kit´s mother, the child won´t be having any fears or worries I will nurse, feed, teach and play with him or her And eventually, we´ll see what the kit will grow up to be in the future I didn´t follow the Hopps family tradition, but instead created a new course It´s a kind of path we need in these times when we learn more about love and acceptance I have already gotten prepared by bringing a cradle to our bedroom, as well as a few toys You comment that I even look the part for a mother now in my new purple apron dress I smile at you warmly, telling that you how great of a father you will make My dear Nick´s more than fit for that with his kind-hearted nature You hold me in your muscular arms and whisper gentle words to my ears Thanking me for giving you all this happiness On our bed, we get to our natural state and cuddle for a moment You stroke me and rub my big belly gently while I kiss you on your snout I close my eyes and wiggle my tail as I feel your touch all over my body From the way our relationship is now, I can tell we´re gonna make one happy family This is a happy home we´re living at the moment, and fit for a future family too I´m going to love our little ones just as much as I love you So much we´ve achieved in our lives, and now we´re going further I am now ready to become a mother. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Judy is pregnant Category:Stories about mothers Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics